


疯了，因为你 09

by siluya



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siluya/pseuds/siluya
Summary: 一不小心又开🚗





	疯了，因为你 09

9.

李东海是被飘来的泡面味道香醒的，也不知道自己睡了多久，但总之是把这两天没倒过来的时差补了回来。

煮泡面的是谁用脚趾头想也知道，李东海翻个白眼，却又忽的笑出来。

啊，这难道就是，恋爱的感觉？

正傻乎乎愣着，李赫宰已经端着两个大碗走过来放在桌子上，戳戳他的脑袋，

“傻笑什么呢？”

“啊没……”  
李东海朝人甜甜一笑，肚子已经饿的咕咕叫，捧起碗就开始咕噜咕噜吃起来。

“慢点。”  
李赫宰在对面慢条斯理地吃着，边吃边撒着温柔的目光。

被他慈父一般的眼神盯的浑身膈应的李东海一口气把汤喝了个干净，豪迈地把碗一放，正对上那人仿佛在说还想吃吗的眼神老脸一红摆摆手，

“你老看我干嘛！”

“你好看。”

“别看了！”

李赫宰委屈巴巴低下头，

“东海……你讨厌我吗？”

李东海脖子一哽，上手就是一巴掌，小嘴巴巴地数落起来，  
“我讨厌你？我讨厌你我干嘛飞回来照顾你一发烧要死的人，我讨厌你我干嘛给你做饭吃，我讨厌你我能让你…那…我…”  
刚刚还理直气壮的模样突然像泄了气的皮球，小脸也跟着飞上绯红。

“让我什么？”  
对面的人来了兴致，露着欠揍的牙龈凑上前来，对准那个支支吾吾的小嘴唇“啵”的一声。

“你又亲我！”  
李东海没好气地往他脑袋上敲，李赫宰也笑嘻嘻地接下来。

“亲亲自己男朋友都不行吗？”

“谁，谁是你男朋友？”

“你啊。”

“……”

“是你啊李东海。”

李赫宰在他身旁坐下，不由分说把他的手握进掌心，

“东海，我昨天认真的想了想，我是真的喜欢你，”  
“我这几天做梦都是在想你，”  
“你……能不能和我在一起？”

说完他低下头，把人的小手当作橡皮泥似的揉来揉去，紧张地手心都沁出汗来。殊不知那边李东海早就顶着一张大红脸心跳过速。

纠结了老半天回应这告白的方式，李东海清清嗓子，握着他的大手猛的一僵，李赫宰抬头对上他的眼，满是期待，

李东海被突如而来的对视打的一下忘了酝酿半天的台词，

“我…啊……这个那个这个哎呀不管了！”

说完李东海放大的脸就忽现在李赫宰年前，紧接着李赫宰感到自己唇上覆上一片温润，颤颤巍巍地印下自己的回应又仓皇而逃。

李赫宰一着急扑在人身上，把人暧昧地压在了身下。李东海慌不择路地把手往胸前一放，活像个黄花大闺女，  
“你想干嘛！”

李赫宰噗嗤一声笑出来，赶紧从人身上坐起来，两手举起以示清白。李东海将信将疑地上下打量他两眼才跟着坐起身，学着李赫宰刚才的样子拉过他的手，唯唯诺诺地嗫嚅道，

“李赫宰……我们慢慢来行吗……”

虽说已经这样那样的事都做过了，但是那时候又没有确定关系啊，李东海脑子里过小电影一般把他和李赫宰的事回放一遍，一直回想到那个晚上，后槽牙都凉了半截。

为什么要慢慢来？当然是不想几天下不来床啊！李赫宰像个人间打桩机，体力充沛的和十匹马赛跑都能赢，前几年两个妈妈带着他俩的生辰八字和照片一起算命，那先生就说他什么苦于夜短……李东海咬着嘴唇战战兢兢如履薄冰。

太可爱了，李赫宰眯起眼回味这个难得的撒娇，

“当然。”

李赫宰把手指从李东海的指缝中伸出与他十指相扣，

“慢慢来。”

十分钟之后李东海悔的直要咬舌自尽，他怎么能想不到呢？互通了心意之后李赫宰哪能这么简单就让他逃的掉？

于是李赫宰在脱他衣服的时候偏偏半蹭不蹭地略过乳尖，解他裤链的时候用坠下的腰带轻轻滑过半硬的性器，说什么也不给人一个痛快。

李东海急的扭着身子，却被他一把按住，  
“慢慢来。”

如他所言，整个前戏缱绻漫长，李赫宰嘴里叼着他红肿的乳头，手上却在他即将射出的时候坏心眼地堵住马眼，李东海眼泪汪汪地骂他，这人却只会趴在李东海的耳朵上吹气，

“慢慢来。”

原本有轻微洁癖的人这时候手上沾着他的精液也没皱半点眉头，试探地向他身后隐秘的地方探入，果不其然遭到了拒绝，李东海两手向后推他的手臂，

“不行……不行……家里没那什么……”

李赫宰也不恼，又伸手抚上刚刚射出已经有些疲软的性器，另一只手体贴地照顾刚刚没能用唇舌照顾到的乳珠，嘴上忙着在人敏感的耳后留下吻痕齿痕。李东海难耐地仰起脖子，本就处于敏感的身体没过几分钟就有了要射的欲望，可偏偏这时候李赫宰又松了手，甚至还站起身来。

这时李东海才发现眼前的人衣冠整齐，除了胯下支起的帐篷之外没一点异样，反观他自己早被人剥个精光，腿根还沾着白色的黏液。

“东海不能自己碰，否则我不敢保证你几天下的来床。”  
李赫宰无辜地眨眨大眼睛，李东海赶忙点点头，在李赫宰转身进了卧室之后满脸哭相地看了看自己精神的小兄弟，  
不碰归不碰，蹭蹭总行吧？

于是李赫宰两手满满地回来还收获了一只当场发情的小猫咪。

李东海把沙发抱枕抱在怀里，昂着头闭着眼几乎是无意识地一下一下蹭着棉质的布料。李赫宰眼色一沉，也不管要让李东海挑什么润滑剂的口味还是避孕套的种类，三下五除二拆了两盒，润滑剂挤了满手就一把将人的抱枕抽走欺身压过去。

有了润滑的作用手指进入甬道的过程顺利的多，很快便容纳下两指三指，李东海无措地搂着他的脖子，这可比第一次的感觉来的猛烈的多，前端刚刚没能得到纾解的硬挺随着一下下前列腺的按压，传来从未感受过的愉悦，

“啊…啊……快到……啊……”

李赫宰这次没再故意折磨他，顺着他的意变着法子研磨刮蹭那一点，李东海的声音都变了调，没一会儿便尖叫着射出来。

眼前仿佛空白了几秒，李东海大口喘着气，双腿却已经被人打开架在人两臂上，李赫宰只解开了裤链，连裤子也都只褪到腿根，李东海见他着急戴套的样子腿止不住的发颤，

“赫…赫宰……不是说慢慢来……吗……”

李赫宰像是没听见一样只顾往他臀上倒下润滑剂，扶着自己的物事朝那个还未能闭合的小口送过去，李东海霎时间被疼痛惊地倒吸一口凉气，李赫宰俯下身吻着他的唇，吐字不清，

“不能慢慢来了，我忍不了了。”

一个挺身让李东海惊叫出声，紧跟着钝痛袭来的是潮水般密密麻麻的快感，还未等他适应这被填满的感觉，李赫宰便开始抽插起来，润滑糊满了穴口滴在沙发上，随着李赫宰的动作发出咕叽咕叽的响声，李东海听着声音羞的连脖子都泛着一片红色。

“唔嗯…”  
李东海双手捂住嘴，任什么也听不下去自己口中发出这种情难自禁的声音。

李赫宰看他这个样子停下动作，撑着上半身盯着他的眼，李东海不解的把手放下望向他，下一秒李赫宰忽地挺腰全根没入，

“啊…”

又一下。

“唔你…”

“别挡着，让我好好看看你。”  
李赫宰把李东海的双臂举到头顶禁锢住，身下一下一下地整个抽出接着全根没入，李东海没了遮挡浑身像泡在染缸里一样红，却又承受不住李赫宰的动作从嗓子里挤出一声高过一声的呻吟。

前端在这过程中不知何时又射了一次，李东海两眼冒泪嗓子都有些嘶哑，

“赫啊…赫…唔……别…不要了行吗……”

李赫宰若有所思地放下他的双腿退出他的身体，可两条细腿早已抖的像筛子似的并都并不拢，李东海呼哧呼哧喘着气，两眼迷离地深受感动，

“赫你最好……唔啊……”

称赞的话还没说完整个人便被翻了个身，李赫宰红着眼直要把李东海撞出沙发，李东海无力地抠着沙发边缘，腰间的双手一定会留下青痕，不停歇地涌来的快感包裹着他从发丝到脚趾，他只有摇着脑袋企图能让李赫宰明白他的想法。

连续的高潮让李东海止不住夹紧后穴，李赫宰头皮发麻地深呼吸了几口，又抽插了几十次才把滚烫全部交代进去，李东海失力地整个人摔进沙发里，腿根处一片狼藉，李赫宰的物事还没拔出来又有了胀大的迹象，李东海疯狂摆着头，

“不…不要了赫宰……真的……”

“好好好，别怕，”

李赫宰安抚地摸摸他的脑袋，赶紧撤出自己像是威胁李东海生命的东西，和穴口脱离的时候发出一声清脆的“啵”，李东海把脸埋进抱枕里，任凭李赫宰怎么喊也不抬起来。逼的李赫宰只好把人打横抱起送进浴室，好心情地给人清理身体还挨了一顿像按摩似的暴打。

“男朋友。”  
“男朋友！”  
“喂，你是我的男朋友吗？”  
李东海困的睁不开眼睛，偏偏这人还在耳边唠叨来唠叨去，他一头扎进人怀里伸手环紧他的腰，

“闭嘴，男朋友。”


End file.
